What Would I Have Done?
by FireStorm1991
Summary: Kid problems and a time travelling accident leads to a revelation that a seven year old Trunks could have never imagined. How does it change him, and what would he have done?


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Okay, so I got this idea while playing my Budokai 2 game. I wanted to unlock Mirai Trunks, and the only way to do that was have Kid Trunks defeat Vegeta…Anyways, after defeating Vegeta, you only had Goku and Kid Trunks to defeat Ginyu, Recoome, and…wait for it…Frieza. So I go the idea for this little number from that. Well, that's enough explanation. Enjoy!

* * *

I hear all the time how bad people have it. Every day I go to a school that I hate with people who pick on me, even though I could beat them into a pulp with my pinky. They complain about every little thing that goes wrong: a lost toy, missing homework, even their parents taking away their game systems for no reason. Heck, even I have complained about stuff like that before, but I know I could have it so much worse. But sometimes I still complain about the little things. We all do. Who could blame us? We're children, after all. So what is a seven year old doing being philosophical, you might ask? Well, it all started with a lab accident that neither of my parents knows about.

I grew up like every normal, part alien kid would. My mom is a genius; my dad is strong; I get the best of both. I have some great friends, although most of them are older than me, except for Goten. He's younger. My life is pretty good…great, actually, if I think about what my dad had growing up.

I had never considered it before that day. Mom always talked about her childhood, but she always talked. Dad was always quiet, which I didn't mind after dealing with my crazy, talkative grandma. I always thought he just didn't have many stories to tell. I was wrong. There were stories, but he would have never told me.

I would hear him at night sometimes, having some sort of nightmare, but I would always assume it was of a fight on Earth. I was only half right. He was fighting…always fighting. But it wasn't my business. Mom always talked to him. I always went back to sleep, oblivious to what was really going on.

So, yeah, I keep getting sidetracked. I went into the lab, though mom told me not to. I just wanted to get a new game system prototype. I always liked being the test subject for those. I saw something strange, and took it to be some new game control. I hit the center button, thinking that I would turn on a game on a screen. Instead I was transported to a place with a green sky and blue grass. I had heard stories from my mom, Gohan, and Krillin. I was on Namek.

The stories they had told me were pretty creepy, but I only got to hear bits and pieces. I never thought I'd see the planet. I heard it was destroyed by someone powerful. Dad would leave the room anytime Namek was mentioned. I never gave it a second thought until now.

I was walking around, excited by this new planet, but then sensed a high power level and hid. I was shocked to see my dad, or a younger version of him, searching around, probably trying to sense me. He was wearing a strange outfit I had never seen him wear before, blue spandex and white armor and gloves. Something was off, though. He didn't seem like the dad I knew.

"Whoever you are," he shouted in a voice that made me cringe, "you have three seconds to show yourself before I destroy this place."

_Destroy? _I thought to myself. He couldn't have meant it. He was my dad. He was strong, but he wouldn't destroy anything, except maybe mom's bots. Well, I went out of hiding, anyway, and he looked at me strangely. It was pretty safe to say that he didn't know who I was. I was in the past, after all.

His eyes narrowed at me. "You're an Earthling," he growled out.

It was my turn to look strangely at him. I was only half-Earthling, and technically he was living on Earth, so that made him one too. "So are you," I said, not thinking of the consequences.

Next thing I knew, I was pushed up against a rock with my dad choking me. I almost couldn't get his hand off of my throat. When I finally managed to free myself, I pushed myself away from him and yelled, "What was that for?"

The response was a ki blast from one of my father's old attacks. I managed to dodge, knowing how the move worked. He had taught me all of his old move at this point, and his old kata too. I managed to make my escape, not understanding why he had acted so viciously when Earth was his home too.

I tried to piece together all of the information I knew of the Namek stories, which again wasn't much before I eventually got to see more of my dad fighting, hunting, stealing…killing. It was too much for me to take before eventually seeing the creepiest alien I had ever seen. Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, and my dad, all strong fighters, couldn't even stand up to it. It kept transforming, and getting stronger, too strong. For the first time ever, I saw fear on my father's face, and he didn't even know I who I was, or that I even saw. And then it happened. I saw my father die. No one had ever mentioned it. I never knew it had happened until now. And then I heard the story he probably never wanted me to learn.

Frieza was the alien's name. He was evil, and took my dad from his to be a killer. It was all done by force, because he was stronger. Well, he was stronger then. If dad had fought him now, he would have been dead long ago. And then it hit me. I was strong too, and the monster had just killed my dad. I powered up and charged at the villain. The next thing I remember was blacking out.

When I came to, I was in the lab and the remote control was broken, just like my childhood illusions. My problems became insignificant. School seemed like a haven compared to the space travel I had dreamed of years before when everyone talked of Namek. The whining of other kids became more annoying. No wonder my father couldn't stand when people complained. My life, not just great, but the best compared to a life of pointless murder. The reason my dad didn't tell stories like mom, because he didn't want to tell me about the way he grew up. He would never be able to face me if he knew I knew.

Everything made sense now, even when he hit me in the GR during training. It was a gut reaction. No wonder he looked as shocked as I did. The reason he left the room when people brought up Namek, he was still suffering from the guilt and his memories of that time. And the nightmares, memories of an alien that he would never escape from.

So here I sit, listening to another of my father's nightly outbursts, hearing him cry like he did on Namek. I stay up and actually listen to the words mom used to get him back to sleep. My parents were both truly amazing. My father is brave, to continuously face a life he once had. My mother is incredibly loving, to accept a past and help dad push through the pain of his memories. And here I sit, asking myself why him and not me? And then of course, if me…what would I have done?


End file.
